Endoran L'Sarius
Countess Endoran L'Sarius is a noblewoman with a shrouded past who has become the leader of the Third Age's incarnation of the Mullencamp. She fell in love with Yoshimuriko and worked for the Rebels during the Libaterran Civil War. She also hunted Axikasha Keiran and Shyla Locken through the tunnels under Trinity Gask. She disappeared after the Yamatian Invasion but reappeared during the final years of the Great War, accompanied by a knight who became known as Glaurung Losstarot. Endoran's currently acting as the advisor and mentor to both Glaurung and Hannibal Losstarot. Biography Early Years Little is known of Endoran's past apart from what conflicting rumours tell people. Some stories claimed that she had once been part of the elite in Libaterra before she had met a mysterious sorcerer named Perian who had lusted after her so that he had ushered her into the world of darkness by tainting her with his magic. Other stories spoke of her and Perian being vampires although many others believed vampires to be mere myths to scare children with. She eventually came to side with the Rebels in the Libaterran Civil War, forsaking her once Loyalist history. When Perian died, the story claims Endoran felt there was simply nothing worth protecting, or standing up for anymore, and that's why the rebellion had offered her the perfect escape. Whatever the truth of it may have been, Endoran had reportedly been with the Rebels from the very beginning, all the while offering tips and guidance to the charismatic Rebel leader Mae Torazo as her right-hand woman in Trinity Gask. There were reports of them being quite close and that their friendship had been deep; so deep in fact that some seedier rumours claimed it had developed into something romantic although such claims were never spoken out loud in fear of facing the wrath of Endoran which was known to be swift and merciless. Distreyd Era Dark Dreams After Mae Torazo was assassinated in Trinity Gask in 1000 AE, Endoran faded into the background of political affairs, though still retaining her position within the Rebel leading forces, even if not as close to the main source of power as she would have liked. Many citizens of Trinity Gask said she no longer paid much attention to the politics, but was now watching Yoshimuriko, Mae's successor, with more interest than most; a different kind of interest. The ivory-skinned woman had developed a flame in her heart for the new Rebel leader, or so it would seem, but despaired at his apparent lack of a similar regard for her. Though Endoran had a keen military mind and admired Yoshimuriko's own, she had agreed to help the Loyalists after meeting with the undercover Shyla Locken, Queen and leader of the Loyalists, in the city. She betrayed the Rebel cause by leaking information to Shyla and thus the Loyalists because she wanted to bring about an end to the civil war so that perhaps then, with his mind not so plagued with matters of war, Yoshimuriko might notice her. At the time Endoran was either unaware that the end of the war would mean the executions of Rebel leaders, including Yoshimuriko, or she planned to have him so near death that he could accept her gift of darkness and be hers forever. However, when Yoshimuriko was injured in a battle against Loyalist forces, Endoran rushed to his side. While she tended to his grave wounds, she came to realize how foolishly she had acted and thus endangered her loved one's life in the process. She forgot her original plan of converting him; instead she grew angry and directed her cold fury at the one she saw as a scapegoat for Yoshimuriko's injuries: Shyla, the girl she had delivered information to. Endoran decided to capture Shyla in revenge and present her to Yoshimuriko, hoping that holding the Queen of Libaterra hostage would make Yoshimuriko warm up to her more of his own free will. A Bloody Path Endoran returned to Trinity Gask where she began stalking Shyla and chased her into the catacombs beneath the city. However, Shyla was joined by another woman, Axikasha Keiran, and the two women managed to elude Endoran and sought refuge in the Temple of the Unknown God. Endoran, furious at having lost Shyla, then decided to torture a Loyalist prisoner named Falcon and use him to lure Shyla out of the temple. The plan was a success as both Ax and Shyla sneaked out of the temple and went after the captive Falcon. Shyla was briefly caught, and Ax fled only to return for her later, but by that time Shyla had already managed to flee by herself. Endoran was busy chasing after both of them but failed to catch them again, and she soon returned to Yoshimuriko's side once she heard he had gotten better. It wasn't long that news of Yoshimuriko's victory at Lutherin reached Endoran's ears, and she was by his side as he paraded through the Libaterran capital's streets. The Rebels had won the civil war although it was a bitter victory because Shyla, the Queen of Libaterra, was still missing. The Yamatian Invasion took place less than a year later, catching the Rebels by surprise. Libaterra, weakened by the civil war and its aftermath, fell quickly to the precise army of Yamato. Endoran disappeared from the scene and remained in the shadows, watching events unfold while her beloved Yoshimuriko kept waging war, this time against a new opponent. Shadows Rise Endoran resurfaced during the Great War although as a shadowy figure backing up the mercenary group Fang which was led by Glaurung Losstarot. She guided Glaurung's campaign and was in contact with operatives from the Order of the Black Rose, including Saleos and Belial de Ardyn. She helped plot the Fang's raid to the Khitan Khanate. Fang retreated once the army of the Grand Alliance had liberated Maar Sul from the Yamato Empire. Glaurung and Endoran were busy near former Rebel territory in Western Libaterra while they stayed just out of the Alliance's reach and recruited more people to their cause. Endoran had also found surviving members of the Mullencamp cult and revived it as there now was a new Losstarot, Glaurung, for the cult to follow. By the time the Cataclysm struck and ended the Great War, Endoran and Glaurung seized the opportunity and took over the weakened Trinity Gask and the surrounding countryside, establishing Rebel control of Western Libaterra anew. Their forces fought against the Faerfolc until the Faerfolc disappeared into the forests, after which the Rebels began rebuilding the war-torn cities as well as strengthening their power base against the other factions in the now fractured Libaterra, most notably the Magicracy of Alent which had taken over the former Loyalist lands of Central Libaterra. Endoran intended to use Glaurung to unite Libaterra under one rule, and she'd stand behind her in the shadows and guide her and her son Hannibal Losstarot to a direction of her choosing just like she had done before with Yoshimuriko and Mae Torazo. Godslayer Era The Winds of Wrath Endoran was present during the meeting between Glaurung Losstarot and her trusted General Leopold Lain. She wasn't impressed by Leopold's witty wordplay and instead regarded him as nothing but a useful brute to their cause. Sowing Season Deceiver's Gambit Heart of Darkness Despair's Wake After Krauss had delivered a certain item to her which Erikur Spald had brought to Trinity Gask, Endoran discovered that the item's power had been tainted and drained, and she deduced Krauss's errand boy, Erikur, had to be behind it. She tasked Krauss with locating and spying on Erikur and threatened to leave him in the care of her 'friends' in the shadows if he failed her one more time. The frightened Krauss promised not to let her down and left the chamber in a hurry. Garden of Fear Endoran and several Mullencamp escorted Hannibal to the Temple of the Unknown God where the young Losstarot was to have his montly meditation and prayer ceremony in private. Endoran kept reminding Hannibal that the reason he had to have so many escorts was to ensure that no other would-be kidnappers would try to take him away like they had with his mother. They passed a trio of people in the corridor who were being led out. One of these people happened to be Axikasha Keiran, a shadow from Endoran's past, although the countess seemed to remain unaware of the fact due to Ax having disguised herself. Aliases and Nicknames ; Countess Endoran : What many call her. ; Bloody Rose : She is often seen carrying a red rose, hence her nickname. It also refers to the fact how she can be beautiful but also full of thorns, just like a rose. Appearance Ivory skin, red lips, raven black hair. Sharp, cold and dark eyes which look red if shown in the moonlight. Clad in a green, elegant dress. In daylight she tends to dress in all back, covering all her skin from the sun, which gives her a rather ominous aura. Personality and Traits Cold, cruel, manipulative. She is ruthless and remorseless, and famed for being so. However, she can be charming when she feels like it, which often gives people who don't know her better a wrong impression. This is why she's known as a woman of many faces as one never knows what's really going on in her mind unless she explicitly states it out loud. She prefers to drink the blood of people, believing it'll keep her eternally young and because she likes its taste. When she's with Yoshimuriko, however, she turns much more caring and is concerned for his safety. She usually sees things as clear as day, but tends to be short sighted in matters of love. Powers and Abilities She can leech people's life force by biting into their necks. She can cast many destructive spells and can use shadows to her advantage in combat and to keep herself hidden. Relationships Glaurung Losstarot Endoran acts as Glaurung's mentor and advisor. They have a curious relationship in which Endoran is viewed as an equal by Glaurung, and the countess isn't afraid to speak harshly to Glaurung or take more drastic action to steer her if she deems it necessary. Hannibal Losstarot Endoran tries to keep Hannibal on a short leash and has controlled him through fear and respect but lately has found the teen rebelling against her more and more. She tries to mold him into a future warlord and sees his romanticism as foolish in time of war. Hannibal sees Endoran as a person who knows much but who can be too controlling at times, so the two clash occasionally. Perian Little is known about the shrouded sorcerer Perian but what rumours claim that he and Endoran shared a bond which was as deep as her love for Yoshimuriko, perhaps even more so. Were these stories to be believed, it was Perian whose darkness attracted Endoran and whose influence would be felt years later as Endoran used his methods with great success. Perian's death shook Endoran and was the catalyst that made her side with the Rebels. Shyla Locken During the final years of the civil war, Endoran came to know Shyla and became her source of intel on Rebel activity as she hoped to end the war quickly so Yoshimuriko would return to her. However, Endoran later realized the error of her ways when she understood that if the Loyalists won, Yoshimuriko would be executed. She felt betrayed and sought out Shyla to present her to the Rebel leadership and thus earn Yoshimuriko's affection. To this end she chased after Shyla but failed to capture her. Shyla saw Endoran as a character straight out of a tragedy, yearning for love which could never be hers no matter how many atrocities she'd commit to earn that love. Yoshimuriko Endoran loves Yoshimuriko and wishes for his well-being. Yoshimuriko, however, is more concerned with glory and warfare and pays little attention to her except when he feels he needs her services. This sad relationship does not fully go unnoticed by Endoran, but she chooses to carry it on anyway because to her Yoshimuriko is something she can never quite attain: the same pure passion which her cold fury lacks. See also *Axikasha Keiran *Hannibal Losstarot *Perian *Shyla Locken *Yoshimuriko Category:Characters Category:Crimson Coalition Category:Demons Category:Libaterra Category:Mullencamp Category:Rebels Category:Third Age